


From Muggle to Magic

by xEdoru



Series: Nina Edwards invades Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Boarding School, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Magic, Muggles, School, Secrets, Wands, first year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEdoru/pseuds/xEdoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nina is an only child of a single mother in London. A funny, rebellious girl with a mean streak and ambitions that take first place in her life. That is untill financial issues persuade her to go to Hogwarts and she makes friends with both good and bad people, enemies with only the most irritating few and realises that her life might just be better off with some magic.</p><p> </p><p>This story is more about friendship and most, if not all, canon pairings in the book will be kept, but I will play about with the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy it. Please comment etc.

The day my life changed from boring and weird to boring, weird and scary happed around the beginning of the summer holidays. After leaving the Miserable Arnold's Primary School for troubled children a week before the holidays, due to an unfortunate fire that burned the whole place down, I was waiting for more excitement to come.   
  
Needless to say it did.   
  
I was strolling in the little garden behind the block of flats, acting like a duck with ADHD, when a giant bird flew into my head, making me topple over, roll on the ground and flop face first into mud. What a great start to the day. When I got up, I saw that the ruffled bird, an owl, was staring at me creepily with its giant yellowish eyes.  
  
It also happened to drop a thick envelope into my lap. The very moment the yellow thing with shiny emerald ink landed in my lap, the bird decided to fly off and sit on the balcony rail of my mum's apartment. Suspicious.   
  
The envelope was meant for moi and  had a curious address. They knew where I sleep.  
  
By the way, I sleep in the study room. It’s awesome because there's books and a sofa that becomes a bed and has a secret compartment to hide the duvet. I made an even more secret place for my treasures in the wall behind it. Shh,  it’s confidential, okay?   
  
So I went back inside when I realised a group of neighbouring kids was staring and pointing at me. After giving them a good glare or two for measure, I began  my journey up the never ending staircase.  
  
The tiny apartment we lived in could be found on the fifth floor, just high enough to wind me on the way up. I couldn’t be described as the fittest of kids my age.  
  
The place itself wasn’t too shabby. A small living room with only a cheap TV, puffy sofa and a tiny coffee table greeted as the first room. On the right was a kitchen annexe in horrendous pinks with a wicked breakfast bar, I always smacked into it when running to get my coat. In the corner was a round table -harhar- surrounded by three mismatched chairs. On top of it were many trinkets, bills, postcards and whatnots. The left hand wall was mostly glass and outside it was the balcony. Rodger was still owlin' the rail like a boss. Like an owl.   
  
I named the owl Rodger. Deal.   
  
From the living room you could see three doors: to the study, the bathroom and the bedroom. No one was home. 

After taking a seat on the ugly sofa, I  ripped the top off the envelope, revealing two pieces of parchment and something shiny and colourful. A train ticket.   
  
"What a stupid joke, everyone knows there isn’t a platform 9 and 3/4!" I shouted, disappointed. It must have been a prank from my friends, I thought. They probably found out I’m going away to a boarding school in Cornwall and were annoyed. I decided to read the letters anyway to fully get the joke, maybe think of something good to get back at them.   
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore   
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,   
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss. Edwards,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.   
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall   
Deputy Headmistress  
  
They did a great job with the handwriting and 'proper English'. I was so proud of them.   
  
Even more than when we made our head teacher think she was going to be in a movie and had her dress up. Good times...  
  
The second parchment said:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL   
of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM   
First-year students will require:   
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)   
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear   
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)   
4.One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)   
Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS   
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand   
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)   
1 set glass or crystal phials   
1 telescope   
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
It was hilarious. Yep you guessed it: I was rolling on the floor, giggling my head off.   
  
That was when my mum returned home.   
  
"Nina, I'm home." she greeted me cheerfully, until she saw me spazzing it up on the floor.   
  
"What the hell? I thought you grew out of this craziness! You're a young lady now so start acting like it!" rolling her eyes, she stepped over me and headed to the kitchen while I got up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see her take the pot of lasagne out of the refrigerator and throw it into the yellow microwave.  
  
"Sorry, mum, but you have to see this, it's hilarious!" I jumped excitedly "I think Caitlin found out what school I'm going to and did a prank." Needless to say I couldn't stop laughing, so the words sounded sputtered out and hard to understand. I handed  her the letter.  
  
My mum's name is Emma. She's a feisty redhead with loving brown eyes that sometimes go green. It’s a shame I look more like my father. Since I never met him I used to think I was an orphan, but a lesson on genetics cleared my suspicions.  
  
Did I tell you I'm a bit paranoid?   
  
Well I am.   
  
During my great description of myself and  my family to random people reading my thoughts, mum finished reading the letter and looked really confused. I had no idea why, the reasoning and letter seemed straightforward to me.  
  
"Why would Caitlin do this? She could just dye your hair green or whatever little kids do for revenge..?"   
  
"I believe you mean young ladies, mother dear" I hobbled over to her, speaking with the poshest accent I could pull off.   
  
She laughed at me then said to forget it. I did not. How can you forget that? I must do this to someone at my new school. It'd be so funny if they dropped out, thinking it was true.  
  
I giggled. Mum probably thinks I'm a twit.   
  
Not a pregnant fish twit, but silly person twit. Just so you don't get confused.   
  
"Dinner's ready, eat it or whatever." mum said, putting on her high heels on her way to the door, after she set the lasagne pot on  the bar, together with a plate. "I'll be back late, so don't forget to lock the door, honey!"   
  
And she went. She was always working lately. One of the reasons why I was going to the boarding school, life in London was more expensive for two than one person. That and I always wanted to see the seals.   
There are seals in Cornwall, right? And chickens, grizzly bears and the cookie monster, but I didn't want to see them. They'd steal my lunch cakes.   
  
I wasn't hungry, but I still ate some lasagne, covered with ketchup. Mm, heavenly ketchup.

It's official I’m marrying ketchup. It makes my life.   
  
But wait, I still didn't tell you what made my life much more scary.

It happened the next morning, after I made coffee for mum and Fred, or Eric, maybe Bruce. I wasn't sure. There was someone at the door, knocking in a funky rhythm.

  
Opening the door, I saw a tall, thin woman with a stern face who wore a strange scarlet robe-dress.   
  
"Good morning, is this the Edwards family residence?" she asked with a friendly tone of voice.   
  
"Yes. My name's Nina and you are?" the manners lessons on TV did work after all.  
  
She introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, a teacher at Hogwarts. This caused a lot of giggles that turned into laughter that turned into rolling on the floor. Yep I’m a freak.   
  
"P-please come in." I rolled out of the way, still flailing on the floor.   
  
'Professor McGonagall' seemed freaked out and unsure how to respond. I have that effect on people. Who cared anyway, she was an actress sent by Caitlin.   
  
I calmed down and got up feeling awkward. So I did what was taught to me.   
  
"Would you like some tea? Please sit down, if you please." okay, the Indian accent wasn't needed. Bite me.   
  
"Milk with one sugar, please." she said, sitting on the sofa. She now seemed mildly amused, looking at me with a wise eye, as if she had me all figured out. I hated that gaze. "Is your mother home?"   
  
"Yes, I’ll go get her for you"   
  
Soon we all sat down with tea and some cookies. Mum had her Sunday dress on, even though it was the middle of the week and Gary, Tom, Frankie was still asleep. The professor took a deep breath in and  looked at me for a good minute. Creepy.   
  
"I believe you have received a letter yesterday.” She began. “I came here to explain everything to you, as you don't know about the magic world yet.   
Nina, you are a witch."   
  
Silence. Gee thanks. Not the first time someone called me a witch, but the teachers generally prefer ‘Demon Spawn’ after being covered in chalk or staining goo when entering the classroom. She hadn’t even taught me yet and she already knew my friends’ and  my nature.  
  
She thought I didn't believe her, so she continued.   
"Have you ever done something inexplicable or unusual when upset or stressed?"   
  
The answer was yes, but I was still thinking it was a joke. A really over the top one and getting more frutrating by the minute, but still a joke. Professor McGonagall  turned into a cat and back, and made some things appear and disappear when waving a stick. Mum stared in amazement, though taking it much better than when she was called to assist a magician in a trick.   
  
Sniffing my tea for any drugs, as I've seen done in movies before, I listened to the Professor talk about magic, inheritance and the like.  
  
It took a few more hours until I was sure it wasn't a joke. Even longer to persuade me to come, but free tuition, food and bed with a donation from school to fund some of my books sounded  pretty promising as opposed to the boarding school fees . As the sun begun to set, the decision was made. I, Nina Edwards would be attending Hogwarts.

And that’s what changed my life. I should've thrown her out. Bugger.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

I spent all the time I could with friends, especially Caitlin, my long-time partner-in-crime and best friend. I knew I had to leave them behind and lie to them about Hogwarts, which didn't seem fair to do, shouldn't my friends know about my magic in case I blow something up?

 

All the stress got to me. I started doing random accidental magic, like turning ducks gold, flooding the apartment next door and making the teapot tap-dance to a really old tune.

As scheduled, professor McGonagall arrived a week after our first meeting to take me shopping. I didn't have much money, but I hoped it'd be enough.

"Come along now, miss Edwards" she led me through the backstreets of London, ducking into narrow, shady alleys, then coming out into wide shopping districts. I got a headache from all of the turns.

A shop seemingly grew out of nowhere in front of us, which no one else seemed to notice.

Curious.

Being me, I tripped through the door, made a high pitch screech fit for bat ears only, tumbled over and knocked a table over, sending the customers flying. Oops.

"I've arrived!" I got up and made a dramatic pose.

No one clapped, bugger. But I did hear some distant giggles and the barman seemed amused.

"Miss Edwards, please refrain from making a spectacle of yourself" I decided to indulge her to the best of my abilities.

"This is called the Diagon Alley, the only ministry approved shopping district in London." she led me through the place, showing me all the shops and places, putting emphasis on the ones we will visit.

"Professor, you said you teach transfiguration, what other subjects are there?"

"You have the basic lessons everyone has to take until the sixth year: astronomy, charms, potions, history, herbology, defence against the dark arts and my subject."

I didn't listen, I was staring at a big lady who was laughing menacingly while steering a bubbling mixture. She had a necklace of rodent heads and black robes that looked spelled into fluttering around her ankles.

Snapping out of my thoughts when we reached the goblin bank, I saw a family of three with a bushy haired daughter looking at a yellow parchment.

I exchanged all of my money, after some banter with the foreign exchange goblin. I guess he increased the worth of my coins just to get rid of me, when I started insulting him and skipping around him, impersonating a duck.

I like ducks, okay?

So in the end, I got several gold galleons and three silver sickles. And eight galleons from the school. I also got a headache from the stupid values of the coins. Couldn't a galleon be 10 sickles or something?

First we went to the wand shop, because they were the most expensive requirement.

Meeting Mister Ollivander was great. He seemed in love with his wands and job.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall and a new student I presume?"

"My name's Nina Edwards." I said to him, but looking around the tiny shop.

"Alright. Which is your wand hand?" he asked, coming at me with a tape measure.

"Left" I said randomly, not knowing what a wand hand is. "No, right, left, right?"

"The hand you write with" helped the clerk, rolling his eyes.

The magic tape measure started floating and taking measurements while he hummed under his nose.

I was then presented with a wand. Just a plain stick that felt really hot, burning my hand when I tried to take it. Another flipped Mr Ollivander on his back.

A pile of wands, half wrecked shop and two hours later I felt ready to give up and go home.

"I believe this is the right one, willow, eleven inches, dragon heartstring. Give it a wave."

I took the wand, which floated up and hit me on the head.

"I give up! Magic is clearly not it for me. Thanks and goodbye! CORNWALL HERE I COME!" I screamed and stomped out into the street.

They caught me ten minutes later, outside Gringotts, where I wanted to change back that money and forget about this day.

Luck was not on my side today.

Ollivander spent a good few minutes rummaging deep inside the shop. I was fuming.

"Hmm, I know you're here somewhere. I put you there." he mumbled to his wands like a psycho. "Aha! Here it is. The wand for you, miss Edwards. I must admit you're a tricky customer."

He strolled over to me with a beat up box. The wand he took out was exquisite. It was slightly shorter than the others he showed me. It had a dark tinge to it, with a green gem at the bottom of the handle and carved in swirls and patterns that also increased the grip.

"Ten and a quarter inches, cherry, thestral hair. It was a commissioned by a lord from Romania. Very rare indeed."

I took it. Nothing happened. When I waved it, a rainbow floated out of it, staying in air for a few seconds.

"So that's what was meant to happen?" I asked, putting the wand down.

"Yes, that'll be seven galleons"

I paid, bid goodbye to the owner and strolled around Diagon Alley, since I lost professor McGonagall.

The shop I found was a dirty and queer bookshop, seemingly without bookshelves as all works were stacked up in a pyramid.  
It was a second hand book shop, where most books were really cheap and mostly undamaged.

The clerk found my school books for me and I chose a few additional books to learn about wizards and for pranks. I asked if he had the books for second years also, after telling him I'm shopping for the whole family. He did.

As thanks for buying over ten books in one go, I got a friendly discount.

I found McGonagall in front of Madam Malkins' shop.

"I finally found you, young lady! Running off, twice in a day! If you got lost or hurt what would I tell your mother?"

"Sorry, professor. I got my books." I showed her the book bag.

A few shops later we were done, but I still had some money left.

"professor, how much does a pet cost?" I looked longingly at the pet shop.

"There should be some you can afford. We can take a look."

I knew what pet I wanted. An owl. Who wants to be a witch with a cat? So stereotypical.

Inside the shop there were many rodents, cats, snakes and toads. In the corner display, I could see giant lizards and a chameleon. I stepped back outside to look at the owls. There was a snow white owl, that looked wise and dependable, a funky colourful, but miniature owl, a few sleeping brown ones and The One.

He was black with bright yellow eyes, a sharp beak and what looked like knife sharp talons. And violent.

The owl rattled the cage in fury, biting the fingers of anyone trying to pet him.

His price was really lowered; he must've been here a long time. Staring defiantly into his eyes, until he relented, I held my hand up, slowly touching the cage. He did seem ready to attack, so I took my hand off again.

"This one. I want this one."

Needless to say, mother was livid, when I returned with more stuff than I owned already and a pet.

The rest of the summer was spent cleaning up after Altair whose name I took from my astrology book, my owl, reading about wizards and practicing spells. I knew it was forbidden, but before going to school I could argue it was accidental magic.

Caitlin freaked out when I showed her Altair and made me promise to write her letters and visit when I came back home for Christmas.

As the end of august was nearing, I started sorting my things out, making sure to pack everything. I had a little problem with the books and after an hour of practice, shrunk my books to a half of their sizes. The second year books were handy.

I remembered that some things were still hidden in the wall just as my mum and I were leaving the house. And my wand was still in my school bag, under the desk.

It wouldn't do not to traditionally fall down the stairs, but being crushed under the trunk was an added bonus.

"Hurry up Nina, you'll be late! Got the ticket? Clothes, books, all the witchy stuffs? Altair, god knows I don't want him to stay here, do you have him?" she went on while turning the car on and driving off.

Altair was next to me, staring curiously at the road and cars.

Thankfully I didn't miss the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment at own will. Any opinion welcomed. Seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina gets sorted! What house will she end up in, I wonder?

Where was I? Oh yes. King's Cross. It was crammed with all sorts of people. Tall, muscled, short, round and squishy; all of them carried bags and luggage, running from train to train. I had a few run-ins with them, including an obese man who was snorting in laughter with a thin woman and a short boy with really messy hair and round glasses. I ended up getting weird looks and a few nasty comments. 

Reaching platforms 9 and 10 I found no platform 9 and 3/4. I would have been surprised if the magical train wasn't concealed. I looked around. The dark haired boy was now alone, looking at a family of redheads. I leaned on the wall between the platforms.

Bam! 

That was the sound of my greatly surprised self hitting the floor of platform 9 and 3/4. Fortunately no one seemed interested. The giant red train looked amazing. It had 'Hogwarts Express' written in gold letters on the front and had at least twelve carriages. 

I made my way to where I saw many short people, the last carriages, so I could get a good place. After a short walk I found an empty compartment and sat near the window, placing all of my luggage in front of me. I had to sort my things out after all. 

Choosing one of the day robes and the pointed hat and fishing out my wand from my vast schoolbag was a challenge, but I finally fit my trunk away as a boy came in. 

"Hi. I'm Neville L-longbottom. Can I sit here?" he asked. 

"Sure, it's just me here. My name's Nina." 

Neville was as shy as they came, stuttering and blushing whenever he got stuck on a word or if asked a question. He cluttered about, tripping on his clothes before he finally sat down, a frog in his lap. 

"Her name is Trevor. I’m always losing her." 

"I know what you mean, Altair, my owl, always flies off somewhere."

"Are you a first year too?" he asked.

"Yes. I first thought it was a joke, when I got my letter."

"Oh. You're a muggle born, huh? My grandma was so happy I got a letter, she got me Trevor." 

"Muggle born? That sounds insulting." I was confused.

"A muggle is a non magical person. If you're insulted by that, wait until they call you a mudblood."

"Let them try. I was practicing some good hexes all summer!" I sneered. If they want to call me names, they better be ready for consequences. 

"Remind me not to get on your bad side, Nina" Neville joked almost silently. 

Then a girl came in. Her hair was quite long but still frizzed up, making her head look at least twice its size. She also carried a thick book entitled 'History of Hogwarts'. 

"Hello. You're first years too, aren't you? My name is Hermione Granger. Is it alright if I sit here? Everywhere else seems full and I don't want to sit with the higher classes." 

Neville looked as if her monologue passed his brain completely. I guess it was up to me. 

"Ok, sit down. I'm Nina and this is Longbottom, Neville Longbottom." she didn't get my joke. Maybe she was sheltered. 

I swiftly regretted my invitation, as Miss Granger's life-goal, it seemed, was to annoy the living daylights out of me by her constant chatter. 

"...Of course I read all my textbooks already and memorised them. I hope that's enough. I mean why... and I want to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw if possible. And most books now say Slytherin is no good..."

"I’ll probably be a Hufflepuff." said Neville suddenly. "Everybody knows it's a house for wimps and the least clever ones." 

"Then you'll be the first Hufflepuff to prove them wrong." I said when I saw Hermione opening her mouth. 

Neville looked shocked, pleasantly. And blushed bright red. I could tell he had more insecurities than Granger had confidence about her intelligence. 

I quickly excused myself and left when she continued babbling on. I distinctly remember hearing a croak of a toad as I stepped into the corridor. 

Most compartments had their curtains pulled shut, but one had a group of boys in the door. I stepped closed to eavesdrop. 

"I believe I can choose my own friends, thanks" I heard a voice. Then a brawl started up, ending in the three boys running out, screaming about a rat. Seriously? 

The boy with the dark hair from earlier spotted me and looked suspicious.

"Hi, I'm Nina. And you?"   
I stuttered through the door and sat down next to him, opposite the red-haired boy, probably related to that family. 

"Are you the one that fell through the wall? Ha-ha I saw you." started the boy rudely. " I'm Ron. Weasley. I have three brothers in the higher years." 

"I'm Harry." 

"Oh. I saw you outside I think. I might've bumped into your dad."

"Uncle" he corrected me with a pained expression. Oh.

"Sorry. I don't have a dad either, not that it helps." I said.

"Want a chocolate frog?" obvious change of subject, but I wouldn't say no to sweets.

"Sure." 

We spent some time chatting, after I fell off my seat twice, once when a witch on the card moved, then when I spazzed too much when laughing. Ron was about to cast a spell on his rat, when Hermione came in. 

"Oh. There you are. Have you seen a toad? A boy lost it. I'm Hermione Granger, and you are..?" 

"Ron Weasley."

"Harry Potter"

"Pleasure. Of course I've read all about you, Harry Potter. I see you're doing magic. Let's see it." she sat down next to Ron and stared impatiently.

Of course a stupid nursery rhyme wasn't a spell, but no, she had to be full of herself and show off her skill. 

Then she went on in her search of Trevor. I swore I could still hear a croak from somewhere. 

Soon came the time to change into our robes and we pulled into Hogsmeade station. I quickly tucked my wand into the deep pocket of my skirt and rushed out after Harry towards the giant man.

Soon we were all sat down in boats and floated over the lake. The view was amazing, but the rocking boat was making me slightly sea sick. 

Then came the sorting. The most stressful part of the journey, it seemed. I was really scared when Ron told me we would have to fight a troll. Just this once, I stood near Granger who was listing the spells she knew before professor McGonagall came and lead us to the great hall, where we stood in front of the elder students. 

The old worn hat sang a catchy song I ended up swaying to and humming and then the sorting began. At least it was not a troll wrestle. 

As I stood there I wondered what house I could be in but came up short. I was easily frightened, goofy, suspicious of others and loyal to only those who earned it, I had honour but no super pride or great knowledge. I would be a misfit in each house. 

Then came the death sentence.

"Edwards, Nina... please step forward."

I willed my feet to move and put on the wretched hat. It was quiet for a few seconds as my thoughts span about, making me feel dizzy and like I was suffocating.

'I see a lot of ambition, yes.. Oh and what a need to learn, to gain experience, hmm... But not Ravenclaw, no. Where do I put you?'

'I don't care, just choose quickly' I thought, feeling the stares of people around me. I was more of a private, secretive person, the shadow leader and not comfortable in front of them all. 

The hat seemed to make its mind up finally.

"Slytherin!" It said loud enough so that everyone could hear. 

Ron gave me a pointed glare, Neville and Harry looked surprised. While my knees felt more like jelly than anything else, I still walked straight and confident, towards the Slytherin table. A few girls smiled at me and I waved back to Crabbe, who was sorted before me and who sat directly opposite me.

After Hermione, Neville, Harry and Ron were sorted onto Gryffindor I sat disappointed, knowing that house rivalry could change any friendship I could have with them.

Once the feast began, so did the conversation. All slitherins were talking about their families and laughing at something Malfoy, who instantly became the prince of first years, joked about. Probably Harry.

"And you? I don't think Edwards is a wizarding family name." said Blaise Zabini, an Italian-looking boy.

"I'm a half blood." I said sharply, cutting any further questions off with a look. 

I knew it was a lie, but I didn't know my father. The chances were that it might as well have been a wizard.

I began talking about school, wands and ducks to Blaise, who seemed alienated from the others. He laughed when I told him about Ollivanders and agreed that ducks do have a kind of magic gift. 

I was so busy talking I forgot to eat and after I tried pumpkin juice and spat it out at Pansy Parkinson who sat on my left, I decided to just take a mint or two and let my stomach calm down from the excitement. 

When the feast ended, we were guided to the dungeons and to our separate dormitories. Our trunks were already beside our beds and Desdemona told me Altair was taken to the owlery tower with other owls and that she'll help me find him tomorrow when I started panicking. 

After getting changed and unpacking some of my things, I fell into a dreamless sleep until the next morning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons and school work begins. 
> 
> (Please make some comments on this)

The morning came way too soon. Since our dorm was in the dungeons, there was no sunlight to wake me with annoying warm rays on my eyes, so I was happy to stay in bed. 

Idea not shared by other first year girls. 

They were using a pink book with many moving photos of girls and spells. These were beauty spells, to make the hair tidier or easier to tame, to clean any dirt off your clothes, to mask the bags under your eyes... It was overwhelming. 

They were casting them on each other, some more successful, others doing more damage than improvement. As an apology to Parkinson, I fixed her hair that went orange when she tried the 'knots away' charm. 

I guess she forgave me. 

The boys were waiting in the common room with the female prefect, Gemma Farley. 

"All right first years, let me tell you a few important rules in Slytherin. 

Rule number one: all Slytherins stick together. You can fight between each other and hate your housemates but never show it to other houses. They all group around the Gryffindors and we're all we have, so stick up for every Slytherin, no matter what.

Rule two: Don't lose points. I could care less which school rules you break, but do NOT get caught, are we clear?

And the final rule from me: do your goddamn schoolwork. Your parents will not be able to let you off, especially with McGonagall. 

The rest of the school might be against us but we can show them!" 

She smiled at us, then got us lined up to go to the great hall for breakfast. 

I felt better sitting down this morning and grabbed lots of toast. I love toast!   
Thankfully there was hot chocolate and milk to drink, so I stayed away from pumpkin juice.

Professor Snape, out head of house, a lanky, irritable individual, was giving out the timetables. I noticed some lessons had two houses mixed, like transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, herbology with Hufflepuffs and potions with Gryffindor. 

I waved at Harry and Ron, who were seated so that they faced me. When Harry lifted his hand Ron grabbed it. Maybe they were arguing and didn't see me?

The lessons were mighty difficult. After completely messing up in herbology my robes were ripped to shreds and looked like dirty rags. History of Magic was deadly boring, in fact I think that's what killed out teacher. Astronomy was always too late in the evening and I struggled to keep my eyes open. The only lessons that seemed bearable were charms and transmutation where I excelled. After four days I was yet to have a potions or defence against the dark arts, DADA for short, lesson that were both on Friday.   
The lessons themselves weren't the only obstacle. First you had to find the classrooms. 

Thanks to the Slytherin unity we always stuck together and usually could work out the general direction overall. 

It goes without saying that none of the Gryffindors speak to me. I felt so lonely.

On Thursday evening, after tea I followed the duo out of the hall and cornered them when they got lost. 

"Hey, are you lost?" I asked them, catching up.

"No" spat out an angry Ronald.

"So what are you doing in the astronomy tower near curfew?"

"And why is it any of your business, slimy spy?" 

I was genuinely pissed off.

"Excuse me? And you say all Slytherins are prejudiced?! What does that make you? You were nice and a great friend until the sorting! Now accusing me of spying?"

I get it. I'm a bitch. I blew off completely. Bugger.

Harry stood there awkwardly.

"Do you think I'm 'slimy scum' too Harry?" I asked when it was obvious Ron had no more arguments.

He seemed conflicted between his best friend Ron, who would probably not speak to him for days and me whom he doesn't see often anyway.

"Fine. Okay. It’s not as if you Gryffindors have people who'd act opposite to you in the same house."

Did that make sense? Probably not, but I was too frustrated to care. I went off into the first bathroom and just cried. Cried because of silly boys, harsh teachers, difficult housemates and homesickness. 

When I left the bathroom I realised that I didn't remember there being a bathroom or a door here for that matter. That was my problem with Hogwarts: everything moved about.  
The staircases lead to different places on different times of day and some had to be asked to move to somewhere. Doors swapped as often as the painted witches wizards and creatures visited each other and even the suits of armour could not be used as indicators. 

That evening had me finishing all of my homework, practicing transfiguration and rereading my two potions books.

I was rudely woken up by Draco Malfoy when he came down from his dorm. I must have fallen asleep in the early morning hours. 

"What have you been doing all night?" he asked, surprised to see me there.

"It's none of your business Draco, so leave me alone." I sleepily trod back to my dorm to sort myself out and fetch my books for defence against the dark arts this morning.

Some days I really liked Draco. He could be funny, re-enacting scenes from his made up adventures with muggles and joking about our professors, but on other days I barely stopped myself from releasing rabid ducks on him. Usually when he's talking about his father, muggle borns or Harry Potter. 

I changed into a clean uniform, brushed my teeth and hair. After fetching my book, I even had time to organise my bag. My quills and parchment had a habit of going missing when I was rushing about.

Breakfast was uneventful, though I had to swap places with Millicent so I could avoid accidental eye contact with the Gryffindors. The table was filled with toast, sausages and other breakfast foods. Skimming the menu, I grabbed a cinnamon muffin. The smell itself was divine; the fresh, crispy aroma surrounded me as I bit into it. 

Everyone had high hopes for professor Quirrel, as everyone told stories of his stutter and the smelly turban. The most believable was that he hid garlic in his hat to protect him from the vampire who swore revenge. 

Unfortunately the lesson was boring. I understood less of Quirrel's stutter than sleeping in History of Magic, which was not an exaggeration. He attempted to recite the book, set us a homework, a roll of parchment on whatever topic we went through, and let us out earlier. 

I thought it very fortunate, because we had to find our way to transmutation, somewhere on the other side of the castle. 

"Today we'll be continuing last lesson's topic. Changing plants to paper." began professor McGonagall when we all sat down. She seemed annoyed, so I quickly scribbled down her directions and the notes she wrote on the board.

I need to invest in handwriting-improving quills. These notes were illegible. Instead, I started doodling ducks, multiple headed animals and dragons. Why did I think of those?

Halfway through the lesson we received a cactus per pair. I was sitting with Malfoy, who struggled in transfiguration and left his goons before they dragged him down.   
I felt bad for Crabbe and Goyle. Just because they idolised Draco he should not have used them as protection from anyone he was enemies with. 

Our tries did not bring a fabulous effect, but the plant did flatten and Draco swore it was a lighter shade of green. McGonagall's patronising glance chased away any pride I might have felt.

The Slytherin first years were buzzing all through lunch, looking forward to our first potions lesson with Professor Snape, who was said to favour his house. It was all well considering all other teachers looked down on us, giving us less house points, taking more off than they would other houses and praised their meagre attempts.   
This was also the first lesson with Gryffindor, which spoke for itself. 

The house rivalry, it seemed, was a given since Hogwarts was ever built; originating from disputes and tantrums of the two founders.   
The current witches and wizards continued the tradition with diabolical glee, hexing, pranking and competing at any opportunity. A detention for setting a rival house member's robes on fire was treated with pride and the culprit became a martyr in the eyes of his house. Frankly, it was ridiculous. Quack.

After eating we rushed to the dungeons to retrieve our books, cauldrons and potion supplies, then made our way to the potions classroom. The Gryffindors were there already. 

I found myself seated next to Blaise and on the workbench next to Harry and Ronald. How unexpected. 

Professor Snape was a quiet type. I wasn't sure if it was the cold air of the dungeons or the marinated creatures in jam jars, but I found myself shivering and paying close attention to every word.

The lesson began with the register, however upon reaching Potter's name, our professor paused.

"Oh, yes. Harry Potter" he spat the surname out as if it was too vile. "Our new celebrity." 

It was obvious Harry, or someone related to him, made an enemy of Snape. It was soon obvious it was the worst place to be. Professor Snape fired questions at Harry, who just sat there, confused. Hermione stood with her hand up. The bloody attention whore. I knew for a fact a good half of the Slytherins read the book in advance and knew the answers. I started to set out my equipment and stationery, as Snape answered all the questions and took a point off Gryffindor. It was harsh, but I would take some off Granger for her attitude, not from Harry. 

Our first potion was basic. Blaise and I finished it effortlessly, so we begun on the homework set by Quirrel. No one wanted to spend the weekend learning.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hermione, who was finishing her perfect potion, and Neville. He was being careless. Turning to grab an ingredient, he elbowed Seamus' cauldron, making the messed up potion spill out. 

I freaked out. My bellowing was drowned out by the boys, who moaned in pain. 

A trip to the hospital wing and a good cleanup later, we were let out. The week was finally over.


End file.
